ourdanceexfandomcom-20200214-history
Boombayah (Redoo's Fanmade)
Boombayah by BLACKPINK (Fanmade by redoo, ported to our dance ex by Jenner1809 and others in Our Dance Ex) is a song mod for the ODEX Engine, it contains a JD2018 ui and picto beat. it can be playable if user pases the video to the ODEX engine and records the movements. Performed by: Aurelié Seriné Artist: Black Pink Year: 2016 Coach Gender Female Glove Color Baby Blue Pictogram Color Red Birthday Party Appearance a Girl Coach with a Black Hair Wears a Risked Blue Pants, a Red Bow-and-Camisole & Black-and-White Shoes. She Resembles Black Pink Background the Background Starts with the Coach Dances with the Squared Platform But a Pinkest Music Video Appears & Dissapears in That Light, & a Paraleles with This Sung Called "Black Pink in the Area". the Pink Lyric Says "MAN". the Lighting Purple & Pink Lazers Has Lighting, a Circling Lazers Lighting to Pass it! a Milky Way Takes a Coach was Black, & This Background had a Squared Passes. & Other Says "Boom", "Ba" & "Oppa", the Coaches Afront of the Pink-and-Yellow Lazers. Own Conffetis & Spotlights Had This Challenge in Own. in the Finale, There Was a all Testers, Wow! the Dancer Takes a Pose! Mashup That Music is by Black Pink. Get Ready?! Dancers * Boombayah * Pump it * Follow the Leader * Boombayah * Club Can't Handle me * Boom * Dark Horse * Club Can't Handle me * Follow the Leader * Boom * Dark Horse * Follow the Leader * Dark Horse * Boom * Boombayah Gold Moves Classic Gold Move 1: do a Pronotional Pose! Gold Move 2: Put Your Arms up, & Down, to Shake This Bottom! Gold Move 3: Put This Right Arm Down & Put This Right Foot in Right! Mashup Gold Move 1: Put Your Hand on Your Ear in the "Let me Say you Hear" Pose! (Boom) Gold Move 2: Put Your Arms up, & Down, to Shake this Bottom! Gold Move 3: Flick the Air With Your Hand 4 Times When the Lyrics "Neowa Chumchugo Sipeo (Sometimes for the One)" is Sung! (Follow the Leader) Trivia * The port created by Jenner1809 seems to have an old version, as the release date is 17.12.17 * It is one of the many extern moded song in the ODEX engine. * if user plays the song with a low-end computer, game will lag specially with this dance. * Six Lyric Errors in Sync to Sumpered Lyric Version: * the First has "Haseo" (Will) was Crushing as "Haiseo" * and This Second, "i Need a Man" Wasn't Raspelling Into This "i Need a Woman" * Third, "Yah, Yah, OPPA!" Transforms Into the "Yah, Yah, GO!" * Fourth, "Joha i Bunwigiga" (Joha & Bunwigiga) Wasn't Not Smashed as "Joha i Twerkout" * the Fifth, This "Front to my Back" in Revered as "Back to my Front" * & the Sixth, "oh, Yes!" Was in "oh, Yes!" Transform Into "Here is Now!" Instead of "oh, Yes!" Gallery & Videos Category:Moded songs by users‏‎